


Dead and Dead Again

by threedices



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, Bleach References, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Byakuran (Katekyou Hitman Reborn), Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Byakuran is dead again. Takeshi is just as freshly dead. There could be worse company.
Relationships: Byakuran/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dead and Dead Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for KHR rare pair week, but didn't quite fit, but I'm too fond of it not to post it.

Byakuran wakes up sixteen and dead.

The afterlife is unexpected in the way it is similiar.

The slums, the misery and the cutthroats all around.

What's different is how people see him.

Here, they can sense he's different and they avoid him for it.

All because he feels hunger.

It doesn't take long until the higher class finds him.

Shinigami.

Byakuran goes along without protest and with a smile.

Who in their right mind would wish to starve in Rukongai?

The academy is similiar-the-same to what Byakuran has always known.  
People avoid him.  
He can be charming, but why bother?

These people are unimportant, uninteresting, even with their spells and strength.

Using Kidou comes easily to him.

What else is it than pointing at someone and wishing them dead?

Byakuran has done that for years, in many different lives. 

It's like college, but without Shou-chan for company.

He wonders if he should start a little game, with whoever is gullible to fall for it, when he meets Tsunayoshi's little rain again.

One day, someone calls out his name and runs to catch up.

Breathing hard and hands on his knees, Yamamoto Takeshi smiles up at Byakuran.

"It's really you. I thought I was alone. I mean, that I was the only one from our world," Takeshi catches himself.

Byakuran knows the feeling. He's always felt it.

So he smiles, a little more dangerous than usual. "And you came to talk to me? My, how brave of you."

"It's not brave," Takeshi says, with a glint of humour in his eyes, "I know you can be killed."

He looks at Byakuran as if he sees him and doesn't seem bothered by it.

It's a warm, comforting feeling.

Byakuran laughs, and it's a bit more real than anything else he's felt so far.

His eyes are as darkly amused as Takeshi's.

"Would you like to spar? My zanjutsu needs some work. I don't think that's a problem you have."

Takeshi nods, amiably. "If you help me with Kidou. I can't get them right. Those long incantations, you know."

"Just do it without them," Byakuran says, unconcerned, and leads the way to the training grounds.

"I could, but it freaks everyone out." 

Byakuran smiles, all sharp edges. "We're dead and learning to hunt monsters. Why should we care?"

Takeshi shrugs, hands carelessly linked behind his head. "I like to care."

Fair enough.

Byakuran thinks about it. "It's about feeling, not wording. Just make something up. They'll think you're a progidy."

Takeshi has a frown on his face. "I was that the last time around. I wasn't happy."

"Then you'll have to stay with the sword play. At least until you're established enough."

Takeshi grins. "That works for me." He nudges Byakuran's shoulder. "We can just share."

Byakuran blinks at him.

"You do the Kidou, I fight with a sword. Unless you've got something better to do?" Takeshi asks, brightly enough to be mocking.

No, that's not quite right, Byakuran thinks. That's... teasing.

When was the last time someone has teased him?

He smiles again, smaller, warmer. "That sounds nice."

Takeshi's answering smile is pleased. 

He grabs Byakuran's hand, tugging him forward. "Let's hurry, before all the good places are gone."

Byakuran does not freeze.  
That would mean stumbling and falling.

It's been far too long since someone has touched him so casually, without care or the intent to harm.

And it's entirely possible Takeshi wouldn't even let him fall.

How strange.

How wonderful.

Behind Takeshi's back, Byakuran smiles.

This is going to be fun.


End file.
